


Three Weeks

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [40]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time to step up OWL preparations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant   
> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

“Alright, we’ve got three weeks until OWLs. If we stick to this schedule,” Rose Maria Weasley announced, pointing to a piece of parchment on the table in front of her,” we should be sufficiently prepared.”

Albus Severus Potter picked up the proposed schedule and looked it over, “But this gives us absolutely no free time!”

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy took the parchment from his best friend and frowned. “Nobody could possibly study this much, Rose.”

“I can,” Rose said proudly.

“Yes, well, you’re…” Albus floundered.

“I’m what?” the redhead glared at her cousin.

“You’re Rose,” Scorpius supplied, saying it as if it explained everything, which it did.

“Yeah. You’re Rose,” Albus agreed. “Studying is your thing.”

Rose grinned, “That it is.”

“Yes. And our thing,” Scorpius said, gesturing between himself and the brunette next to him, “is anything but studying.”

Albus nodded in agreement and smiled. Rose frowned at her two friends, “But OWLs are only three weeks away!”

“We know Rose. And we are doing some studying,” Albus soothed. “Okay?”

Rose sighed, “I suppose that’s all I’ll be able to get out of you." Both boys nodded. “It’ll have to do.”

The two Gryffindors grinned at her.


End file.
